A Date with Demons
by Mister Keo
Summary: All Grubbs Grady wanted was a normal date to the movies with Reni. Contains some spoilers for book 6.
1. Bec Gets a Heart Stroke from Elvis

**Author's Note:This is my first FF, so I don't exactly expect it to be good. Also, since there wasn't a Demonata category, I had to put it in the Darren Shan Saga one.  
**

Someone's in the house. I hear scuttling on the stairs, and the door to my room crashes open. I try to get up, but I'm completely paralyzed. A hooded man in dark robes walks-no what? He's _floating_ towards me! I call for the magic side of me to help, but it's dimmed out. The man studies me, observes me as if I'm some kind of animal in a cage. He then points to my window, which revealed a full moon. I feel my teeth curling over my lips, giving off an animalistic appearance. My fingers curve inward, digging into my palm. The beat of my heart slowly rises until it could've just bounce out of me.

His face starts to appear. But it isn't a man, it's…Bill-E?

"You killed me Grubbs." He whispers. "Now it's time to pay."

* * *

A scream downstairs. I rush out of my bed, and quickly walk down the flight of stairs, magic ready, tracing the source. It's coming from Bec's room, getting louder and louder by the minute. Kicking the door open, I see Bec huddled in a corner, trembling slightly. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she glanced at me and pointed to her fear. Right there, on the ground, was a radio-or what was left of it- repeatedly chanting 'Sony, 99.1!". I stare at Bec in disbelief, unable to register it all. Bec, capable of using magic to rip people to shreds, gets a heart attack from an electronic that plays music.

"Oh, for the love of God Bec!"

Besides the Bec incident, I knew this day would totally be cool. Reni agreed to go with my on a date to the movies, and for me that's the most normal thing ever. Unfortunately, everything else isn't. You see, I have an uncle who fights demons, an old man that's half demon, a grown boy who's lost both of his eyes, and a thousand year old girl scared of a radio, living in my house. Far from normality. Yet, demon killing is part of my everyday schedule. And guess what? I've also got this werewolf inside of me, threatening to come out whenever the moon is full. No biggie. It's all normal to me.

In the kitchen, making the happy family breakfast. Everyone's at the table, either chatting or waiting for something to eat. Bec is still pretty shaken up from the radio experience, which makes it all the more fun. I turn on the T.V. and she jumps out of her seat, bumping her head on the wall. I hide a smile, and start serving out the scrambled eggs. Beranabus gobbles into it, forgetting all about table manners. Kernel tries to pick his breakfast up with a fork, but misses every time, stabbing Dervish's hand instead. I feel sorry the guy. Being blind isn't an easy experience. Dervish is having a hard time eating his breakfast as well, trying to eat while dodging Kernel's lunges.

I grab a chair by Bec and start eating, chewing slowly as I think. Will the movies be normal? Am I going to turn tonight? Will Lord Loss be summoned by some psycho?

"Hey, I've finally got something to eat!" Kernel says happily.

"Ow!"

* * *

"Bec, are you absolutely sure you'll be okay with just Kernel?"

Dervish and Beranabus would be out for the night, tracking down demons in the Demonata universe, while I'll be at the movies with Reni. Bec reluctantly nods her head, knowing she would be in the house with a blind guy.

"Kernel, if you need help, well, just…" I trailed off.

How will he call help? He's too blind to see where the phone is; much less can he even dial a number. Plus, Bec doesn't know our technology, as demonstrated with the radio. Beranabus thinks for a second, and hands him a small marble. It was misty white, so it was hard to tell whether it was transparent or solid.

"If you need assistance, just transfer some magic into this. I'll track the magic down and we'll return."

"I would so much rather tag along with you…" he murmurs.

"I'm sorry Kernel, but this house is very valuable. I can't risk it being robbed." Dervish replies, and closes the door behind him. I couldn't help but feel worried. I mean, what are the chances of the house being robbed? Bec's got enough power, doesn't she? I shake it out of my head, and start to get ready for a date with Reni…and demons.


	2. My Girlfriend gets Abducted by a Wolf

"Give me a hint."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

I handed the money to the man. He checked its authenticity, and let us in the theater. The place was huge, and when I mean huge, I mean way big! It took us a while to find the snacks, but we managed. Reni held the popcorn while I scanned the theater for our movie.

"Geez Grubbs, shouldn't you be holding the popcorn?"

"If I do that, you might lead us to the wrong movie."

"Well, now that I think about it…"

"Forget I said that."

I found our movie room, and dragged Reni inside. The place wasn't as crowded as I expected it to be. About ten people were here, which was really strange. There was enough commotion outside to make New York peaceful! Reni found some seats at the top, and the movie started. I didn't really want to tell Reni that we were watching-

"A horror movie?" she hissed at me. "You know I get paranoid from those!"

"Think of it as a new experience. Besides, I'm here." I murmur back. She punched me on the arm, but I knew it was light hearted. She trusts me.

The movie was really boring, so predictable. It's always the couple making out in some isolated forest (how stupid can they get?) while being stalked by some crazy guy. The crazy drools over them, and then clears his head. He draws some shiny, fake rubbery knife and starts killing them in some cheesy, gruesome way. Yawn. The producers really need to take note to not add too much gore.

"Grubbs, you have really bad taste in movies."

"Your point?"

"This movie's kind of cheesy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Want to leave?"

"Sure, just let me-"

"Such fake monstrosity. Almost reminds me of Davida…" a voice murmurs. My insides turn to ice. I've recognized the voice full of pity on many occasions. I clutch Reni's hand tightly, gritting my teeth. A dark figure floated out of the AMC screen, his yellow eyes twinkling with pity. Where his heart should have been was a hole filled with ravenous snakes. He had cracks all over his skin, causing blood to slowly ooze. Instead of two arms, there were eight, four on each side. It was none other than the demon master Lord Loss.

"3-D! Coolio!" A teenager reaches out to touch him, tempting me to yell out. But his hand goes right through him as if Lord Loss was transparent. Bloody hell, now that I look at him closely, he is transparent! He smiles sadly, but it wavers when he sees me. A mask of rage and fury replaces the face of pity, and he starts floating towards me. Reni's shaking, definitely not from the cold. I couldn't help but cocky inside. He can't hurt me, I've kicked his sorry ass before.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Grubitsch."

"Stuff it." I growl.

"Petty insults will get you no where but pain and suffering, Grubbs." He warns.

"You've had the chance before. Now I've grown stronger."

He examines me, and chuckles.

"Indeed you have. But is it enough to match mine?" A chill goes down my spine. Yes, I've grown. But still, have I grown enough to defeat Lord Loss?

"Why can't we touch you? Too scared?" I demand. His face grows dark.

"Believe me, Grubbs, I would've come here completely solid, ripping you in half and dragging your soul to the Demonata's realm. And yet, I am merely just a projection. I have more important matters to deal with, and you are not one of them. Which is why I've sent one of my familiars…" he chuckles, and disappears in thin air. One of his familiars? I grab Reni's hand and rush out of the room as the teens exclaim on how realistic he was.

"Grubbs, what just happened?"

"No time to explain. You have to get out of-"

I'm interrupted as a loud explosion comes from my right. When the smoke had cleared, I could see the large head of a wolf. His body was humanlike, but it had grey fur all over it. At first, I was afraid it was a werewolf, but the aura coming from it was too great. It had to be a demon. Everywhere, people were screaming, and the wolf man let out a laugh that belonged to a psychopath.

"Oh Grubbs Grady, where are you?!" Its voice echoed on its own, very high pitched. I stiffened. A demon that could talk human? Reni shrieks, and the wolf's eyes divert to me, pupils dark and full of craziness. It snaps its jaws, and bites the head off of the nearest attendants. The whole place was rumbling with activity, people crashing into each other, falling off balconies, parents desperate to get their children out. The wolf man took no notice of them. He lumbered toward us, knocking everyone in his way.

"_Run!_" I roar at Reni, but she didn't need to be told. She whipped around and bolted to the door, but it was completely locked. By now the whole place was empty.

"Hello, my name is Grey. But you can call me your killer!" he exclaims, and swiped at me. I narrowly duck and channel magic into my hands. Putting my palms to his chest, I let off a heavy load of magic. He stumbles back, just enough for me to change my arm into a blade of crystal. I lunge at him, but he catches my arm and grips it tightly. Laughing maniacally, Grey throws me up in the air. I land with an _oof_, magic cushioning my fall. He runs toward Reni, who's trembling at the door. She faints when he licked his chops, snapping his jaws viciously. I shout and try to kick him, but he catches my foot and slams me to the floor, crawling on top of me.

"I thought you would be stronger!" he hollers, licking my face. I grunt in disgust, trying to turn my whole body into spikes, but my energy was drained. His hot breath stung my face, and I nearly gagged.

"One chance." Grey says, pointing his index finger.

"Bring me Beranabus. I'll keep the girl hostage until two days have passed."

"Why do you want him?"

"I've got a score to settle. Bring me the old man, and the pretty girl is yours. Once the two days are up, I'll devour her to the bone." He chuckles when my eyes go wide.

"You monster."

"Or so they say." He grunts, and gets off of me. He picks up the unconscious Reni, kicking open the door. I can see darkness forming around my eyes, and I try to stay awake.

"Remember that, Gru_bitch_ Grady. I'll be back baby, and you better be ready to rock and roll!" Everything goes black.


End file.
